fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario Galaxy
In this game you run around galaxies, collect items and power stars, and save the universe from the evil clutches of bowser! Story One day, Mario and Luigi are talking with eachother in their house. Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door. The Mario Bros go to check it out. They find a starshroom sitting in their front yard! They decide to investigate the starshroom. When they get in, a click is heard. They turn around, and they see a luma starting up the starshroom. The Mario Bros freak out, and they blast off into space. They eventually reach Rosalina's Observatory. The luma explains where they are, and what's going on. It turns out that Bowser has kidnapped not only Peach, but Daisy and Rosalina as well. A green luma appears and both the luma and the green luma go into Mario's (and Luigi's) hats! They learn the spin ability, and set off on their quest! Later on their quest! When the Mario Bros stumble upon Bowser for the second time (in Bowser's Deadly Dungeon), Bowser obtains the Dark Grand Star, a source of great and evil power! Bowser says that the only ones who could unlock the Dark Grand Star were Peach and Daisy! Bowser also states that he kidnapped Rosalina because she tried to put a stop to his plans. Then after battling Mario (or Luigi), he flies off to his main base. Playable Characters Items Galaxies *'Terrace' #'Great Goomba Galaxy #Yoshi Egg Galaxy #Cottony Cloud Galaxy #Bowser Jr's Airship Attack *'Fountain' #'Pool Fun Galaxy #Bumbling Bee Galaxy #Icy Ice Galaxy #Bowser's Lava Lair *'Kitchen' #'Beach Base galaxy #Trembling Terror Galaxy #Slippery Slide Galaxy #Bowser Jr's Furocious Fleet *'Bedroom' #'Greenleaf Galaxy #Deceiving Desert Galaxy #Melted Magma Galaxy #Bowser's Deadly Dungeon Galaxy *'Engine Room' #'Toybox Galaxy #Hungry Hungry Galaxy #Bomb Blast Galaxy #Bowser Jr's Menacing Machine *'Garden' #'Redleaf Galaxy #Ninjipan Galaxy #Complex Cave Galaxy #Shooting Star Galaxy *'Comet Observatory' #''''Toad Town #Bowser's Galaxy of Doom Bosses *Lakitu King -Cottony Cloud Galaxy *Arantula -Bumbling Bee Galaxy *King Frost -Icy Ice Galaxy *Giant Cataquack -Beach Base Galaxy *King Boo -Trembling Terror Galaxy *Deadly Piranha -Greenleaf Galaxy *King Magma -Melted Magma Galaxy *General Guy -Toybox Galaxy *Chef Goomba -Hungry Hungry Galaxy *Bulky Bob-omb -Bomb Blast Galaxy *King Monty -Redleaf Galaxy *Leaf Ninji -Ninjipan Galaxy *Water Ninji -Ninjipan Galaxy *Rock Ninji -Ninjipan Galaxy *Fire Ninji -Ninjipan Galaxy *Ninjason -Ninjipan Galaxy *Ninjo -Ninjipan Galaxy *Ninju (The Golden Ninji) -Ninjipan Galaxy *Swoopula -Complex Cave Galaxy *Neo Lakitu King -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Idow -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *King Snow -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Mega Cataquack -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Dark King Boo -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Toxic Piranha -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *King Burnt -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Anti Guy -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Shadow Ninji -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Swampire -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Bowser Jr. -Bowser Jr's Airship Attack, Bowser Jr's Furocious Fleet, Bowser Jr's Menacing Machine, Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Bowser -Bowser's Lava Lair, Bowser's Deadly Dungeon, Bowser's Galaxy of Doom *Dark Grand Star -Bowser's Galaxy of Doom Ending ' '''The Mario Bros finally reach Bowser's main base, only to discover that he is possessed by the Dark Grand Star! Now, instead of wanting to rule the universe, he wishes to destroy it completely! Mario (or Luigi) bravely fight Bowser. In the end, the player beats Bowser! However, the fight isn't over, because now the Dark Grand Star shows it's true form and fights the player to end this thing once and for all! Once Mario and Luigi defeat the Dark Grand Star, then Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina appear. They grab the last Grand Star, and fly back to the Comet Observatory, only to find out everything is destroyed! Thankfully, all the lumas survived! Who could've done this? It couldn't of been Bowser. Could it? They get to work building an airship, and once they finish, they call it the Grand Starship! (Pun on Grand Star) The screen turns white and says "To Be Continued" The credits roll, and the game ends. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Player Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games